What can you ask for more? PoT and OC series
by Neko-sempai
Summary: Taka moves to Japan and joins Seishun Gakuen, the school AND the tennis club. Acting and dressing like a boy, she's violent, rude and has a grudge against the tennis team, trying to be the strongest among them. She meets a person unexpectedly similar...
1. Chapter 1

**What can you ask for more? (Prince of Tennis to OC series) **

Hello. My name is **Taka** and I'm a **13 year old **(biologically) **girl**. Because practically, I'm all the way around and back where it was, a boy. I dress **like a boy**, I speak **like a boy**, I act **like a boy**, **I go to the** **boys' bathroom**. Because it sucks to be a girl. That's what I think.

I came from Europe with my mother here in Japan, where we're going to live for a while because my mother needs to study medicine here. She's a dentist. Uh. It really sucks to have a dentist mother. But oh well. Yesterday, I theoretically joined Seishun Gakuen and wanted to join the tennis club also.

**I love tennis**. It's what I like to do most. That's why I'm going to crush everyone in there. Hmpf, materu yo, Seishun Gakuen!

_**Chapter 1: Joining the Tennis Club**_

I woke up early at 6:30 am because I wanted to clean my racket once more before I go to school. Slowly but surely, grabbed the uniform, threw it on me, (because that's how I usually like to wear my clothes, I'm incapable of staying clean and clear by the end of the day) and rode my bicycle till there.

What can I say... the class was boring as hell, as always, that's how it is everywhere, annoying teachers, boring classes, gossip, idiot classmates. My first day in here was pretty good, meaning I had nothing to neither do nor speak with any other guy around. Since well, we MOST probably have nothing in common.

"Hello there I'm Aya. Nice to meet you!"

A girl with short brown hair came up to me holding her hand and smiling. I looked at her puzzled not knowing what to do. I didn't know if she was recognizing me as a girl or thought I was just some pretty boy ass. (Because most of my teachers and classmates took me for a boy, _well sorry for not actually being one_).

"It's okay, I'm not dyke." she winked and shook my hand without permission. She threw me a grin and then ran away and out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that just now...?"

Anyway, lunch break came. YOGATAAA... I thought I was going to **die** of hunger. Unfortunately, in every kind of class there is a boner that has to always bug you; well in this case there is this Aya who _non-incidentally_ sat next to me, saying "Itadakimasu" out loud.

"Urusai"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, nothing, just don't disturb me." I probably rolled my eyes and opened my obento, still dying of hunger. But that's when something TREMENDOUSLY IDIOTIC happened. I don't know exactly what happened but I woke up with my obento spread onto the floor and with me spread ONTO the tables. Yeah, you got that. It was like Sex and the city, Japanese version. Joking, it wasn't.

I looked behind me to see everyone staring at the scene with both the guilty people right next to me. A tall boy with black hair and another one with reddish hair, having a band-aid on his right cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RUINING MY OBENTO? BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, YOU IDIOTS!!!" I screamed at them from the top of my lungs, bursting with anger. _My SWEET Obento_ was now gone and I was STILL--as expected--starving.

"WHY THANK YOU."

"SUMIMASEN~"

"Just go the hell away! And I don't want to ever see you again!"

"Oi oi aren't you a bit arrogant, brat?" spoke now the brunette one.

"Nanda to?"

"Wanna test who's tougher?"

"Let's give it a try, idiot!"

"You little otaku boy!"

"Dumbass, I'm a girl."

"EEEEH??" they were both surprised (_as expected_). I pointed at the red button on the collar of my uniform. Boys used to have a blue button so it was obvious. Meanwhile, somewhere during our argument, the bell rang.

"Oh thanks for treating me _SUCH_ a _GOOD_ lunch!" I threw my hands in the air and left dramatically. Indeed dramatically.

In fact, I was just waiting for the second encounter so I could've kicked their asses.

The truth was that I was quite the fight-asker. I was always getting into fights and often was having trouble with school for this, therefore bringing my mother as well, troubles. Therefore, I was always below average. Not quite the good student with good marks. I promised my mom that in Japan, I will settle down, but this was already adrenaline for me.

I must say, I was beaten many times, but it was just getting me stronger. Nothing serious, just little gang fights, back in Europe.

After classes, I went to the tennis coach to see in my registration form was accepted.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Seishun Gakuen no Tennis** _

"Oi! Ano Kouhai.. dare da?"

"Shiranai Yo~!"

"Oi, where the hell am I supposed to check out if I'm accepted or not!?" Taka looked desperately on each panel, but she couldn't find anything.

"Need help?" a gentle voice asked, making her turn around quickly, but the shadow of that boy and the shimmering sun, blocked her view for a few moments. After her eyes adjusted just fine, she discovered in front of her a tall boy with brown hair and a permanently smiling face.

"Dare da?"

"Fuji here. Do you need any help?" he continued to smile.

"Do I look like I need it?" she left grumpy, leaving the young boy simply chuckle.

"Hehe, Echizen's twin."

Somewhere, from under a tree, a guy named Echizen, had choked with Ponta.

"Damn, why are there so many arrogant bastards around here? Pfft. "

While, she was struggling to get out of the courts, and out of the school, she heard a rough voice calling her name.

"Are you Aidou from 2-B?"

She slowly turned around, to see a tall guy with brown hair and glasses, wearing the same uniform as the other guy before.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your registration form was accepted. Starting today you are a member of the tennis club. Hurry up and pick the balls." He straightened his glasses and left. Taka stared blankly, throwing down her tennis bag.

"Pick the balls? SHIMATAAAA~!"

_Meanwhile on the courts… _

"Oi Fuji? You already got a girlfriend nyah! That's too fast!" complained, the always hyper, Kikumaru Eiji regular.

"You've got it wrong. I don't even know her." He smiled once again.

"Oi, Fuji-sempai, who was that boy!?" Momoshiro had joined their conversation.

"That is not a—"

"Why are you slacking off? 50 Laps around the courts!"

"Party Pooper." Eiji mumbled.

"Eiji, 100 laps!"

"NYAAH~!"

"Tezuka, are you sure you want to have that second-year in your club?" Ryuuzaki-sensei, asked him, watching the regulars running around the courts.

"We'll see what it comes out of this."

After the regulars have finished their laps, Taka slowly made her way into the courts, slowly catching the attention of everyone. Soon, it became silent, with her slowly making her way in the middle and throwing down her bag.

"I'm better than doing the freshmen's job! I'm not going to start all over again!" she shouted in front of everyone. She then, turned to a certain person, pointing at him.

"You. Why are you so arrogant?"

"Oi, brat, don't say that to the Captain. Pshuuuuu." A brunette haired guy, glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, shut up snake. And besides, what's with the registration form? What for? If you're so good, then why do you have so few people? Because you suck right? And you have no trophy, no diplomas? What the h—"

"Enough!"

"Eh…?"

Ryuuzaki-sensei had stepped from behind Tezuka, glaring at her.

"We don't need this entire ruckus. If you want to join the tennis club, it's fine, if you do not, then don't. I think it's simple as that."

The coach looked at Tezuka's expression, but he made no move whatsoever. He simply watched the angry girl, staring at them with hatred in her eyes.

"FINE THEN!"

"Just because your mother is an important person, you are not given special treatment in here too."

"OH FUCK IT!"

Eiji and Momoshiro gasped like girls, from behind the people that gathered.

"Oi he really is annoying."

"Momoshiro, that's actually a—"

"Get back to the courts and train!"

"Hai, Tezuka-bucho!"

"Tezuka, what do you think of this?"

"It seems I had too high expectations." He straightened his glasses once more and left the courts.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

_**I'm actually really sorry about starting lots of stories and rarely updating. Recently I'm been into Japanese dramas and I've done nothing but watch dramas like crazy. And cry like Crazy haha =3 so forgive me. Now I have a 1 week break, during semesters and I will try to update every story, even "Undecided"!! =D Please review!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Fuji Shuusuke**_

"Taka, honey, hurry up for school!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm not going!"

"What did you say?"

"I said I—"

"Well, I have to go, see you in the afternoon!"

The main door slammed shut. Taka growled and grabbed a magazine from the many, lying around on her ravished bed. She switched it angry and in the end, she let out a scream of frustration, slamming the magazine against the opposite wall.

She looked at the clock. It was already 7:40 am, and wondered if she should go to school or not.

"_What should I do… go or not? No way! I ridiculed myself yesterday in front of everyone. I'm gonna be top news if I go there! But… I don't want to run away from it… what should I do… What!?" _

She looked once more at the clock and stared at it for a few minutes. With a few quick motions, she grabbed her uniform, her school bag and ran downstairs, trying in the same time to put her uniform, which was kind of impossible. Reaching downstairs, she stopped, noticing the lunch box on the table with a pink note next to it. She peered into the lunch box, a smug being plastered on her face immediately. She took the note in her hands and read it aloud.

"Honey, I hope you have a great day at school. I'm sorry for not having enough time for you, but I prepared this lunch box with all my love into it. Congratulations on getting into the Seigaku Tennis Club_. Mother_."

She grinned at the note, grabbing the lunch box and running away quickly to get to school in time.

"I'm sorry for being late!" Taka bowed in front of the teacher.

"Please don't let it happen again." The teacher said, relaxed and continued on with the lesson while Taka, sat at her desk, noticing how her classmates were giggling about her—more or less nervous entrance. After all, that was how junior high scholars were acting in Japan, but she wasn't used to it at all and it simply got on her nerves.

After school had ended, she realized that she was either way the top news as she thought, because of what she did yesterday and now with a greater hate on her classmates and teachers because she was late and nervous about it.

"What the hell is wrong with them…? I'm gonna kick them all if they don't stop."

"Who're you going to kick?" a soft and gentle voice sounded from behind, startling Taka. She turned her head and noticed the one that was called Fuji Shuusuke, wearing his Tennis uniform.

"Practice has already started." He smiled a closed-eyes smile. Taka shrugged, remaining silent and slowly walked towards the courts, with the young boy following.

"If you're worried about what happened yesterday, don't worry. We all had that moment sooner or later."

"Really!? Then—oh nevermind."

"No one will laugh at you or talk about you. Well, except for the ones that are not in the Tennis Club." He pointed at her two classmates, whispering among them and pointing at her. As soon as the two realized that Taka was staring with hatred at them, they left immediately.

"Damn those bastards… When I'm gonna graduate, I'm gonna kill them." She hissed at them.

Fuji laughed softly. "How are people in Europe?"

"Much more mature." She said as a matter of fact, but soon realized that she may have been offending Fuji too and covered her mouth with her hand. Once again, Fuji laughed at her.

"You'll probably get used to it."

"It's kind of difficult, I have the urge to kill them every single time I see them. Back in Europe, they weren't expelling me if I were to beat a student. Just some bad marks, advertisements for me and a reunion with my parents. After that was happening, teachers were all giving me bad marks every time we would have had test-papers. And so many other things… All that mattered was if you were to have an important name. I had it, but I was one of the worst students the school had. They weren't proud with me at all."

Taka felt a little uncomfortable; spilling all that to a person she just met. Fuji smiled at her.

"I think it's pretty good to have an important name, a well-known name—"

"Yeah, everyone knows who Fuji-the prodigy is…" she laughed ironically and rolled her eyes, making Fuji look at her puzzled for a few moments.

"Sorry…" she looked away uncomfortable and a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. "I guess I'm really not used to Japan…"

"Don't worry. We all are going to help you." He pointed towards the regulars that were training on the courts. Taka realized they were already there and looked amazed at how well the regulars were all playing their own tennis, even in practice.

She smiled faintly at Fuji and noticed Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka talking about the practice of the regulars. She rushed to them, dropping off her tennis bag on the ground and bowed deeply in front of them.

"Please forgive me for yesterday!"

Both the coach and Tezuka looked down at her, at first surprised but then their expressions became content.

"You can start practice now." Tezuka said stoically, as he always used to. Taka looked at them for a few moments and then rushed onto the courts starting to pick up balls and do the usual freshmen job.

The regulars stopped for a moment from their practice and stared at the angry girl that had surprised them the day before. In that moment, she looked too humble for the kind of person she was.


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is the chapter _

_that eliminated the confusion of me forgetting about Kawamura Takashi,_

_ by naming the main character Taka. _

_Actually, from this little part, was I inspired._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 4: Taka vs. Taka **_

She stood alone on the courts, engulfed in humiliating thoughts. Now, she felt extremely regretful that she had been too friendly with Fuji Shuusuke.

Why did she do that? It was so stupid of her! He could've just run away to his tennis friends and tell them about it and laugh together.

"Wait, why am I thinking about this? This is just stupid!" she picked up a ball and threw it heavily. From the other side, she heard something like a mewl and saw a person falling down while rubbing his head.

"Taka-sempai?" she whispered, slowly walking toward him. "Taka-sempai.. I'm very sor—"

"Good then, let's have this become a match. " she heard Tezuka shouting from the outside of the court.

'A.. what? A m-m-m-match!?'

"No wait, I'm not ready—"

"Great now! Burrrrrrrrrning!!"

She stuttered, seeing as Fuji threw him a racket. Now he was in the burning mood. That meant only trouble. It meant…

_'I won't get rid of it now, unless I die.. '_

She and her dark sense of humor.

"Taka, what are you doing?" Tezuka asked with his piercing voice, seeing as the girl was stumbling over her feet, like a scared person trying to flee from the battle.

"Me? Um.. err.. I .. "

"Come on baby! Take me on!" Taka shouted excited, gripping the racket harder.

_'Might as well do it'_

A ball was thrown at her. Then a second one. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Thinking that if one powerful hit from Taka-sempai would catch her wrist, than everything would be over and done with.

She beat a ball against the ground and threw it as hard as she could.

"15-0"

Everyone stared in awe. Except for Tezuka, that is, because he didn't show any emotion whatsoever. Never. Taka stared at the ground in front of her sempai. It had a slight hole. It was small, but there it was. It was her point. She did it!

A second serve came. She hit it hard, full of self-confidence from the previous serve.

She did not notice when something flashed right next to her ear. It was fast, it was strong. She could feel it, even though she would never be able to see it. The wind passing by her indifferently, made her realize that.

Taka wanted to keep her service.

"15 all"

Another serve, stronger than the previous ones. But in vain, it didn't work. The flash passed by her again. She felt her legs numb and her hands twitching with fear.

"15-30"

And another one.

And one more.

That's when she realized that she was never the strongest one as she thought. As her friends said to her. There were even stronger people, that didn't need to fight to be strong. Taka sempai was one of them. Through tennis he was a monster. He was powerful and strong.

She felt embarrassed. Embarrassed by the fact that she was too cocky for her own good.

What power? What tennis? What was she? Why was she like that?

She was weak and tennis itself was demonstrating this to her, right now.

"1-6. Set and match won by Kawamura."

She fell exhausted onto the ground, the ball sliding across her knees. Her eyes stared into the green little thing as if she was ready to burn holes into it. Thoughts engulfed her into a sea of guiltiness and embarrassment.

Late did she notice a hand stretched out before her. She looked up seeing Fuji Shuusuke with his usual smile plastered on his face.

How could he always smile?

She slowly grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Don't worry. You did pretty well up there. " he smiled, pointing to the court. She turned her head in his direction and her eyes widened. Holes were everywhere, spread onto the ground. But only in Kawamura's side.

"See? You're now a potential power player."

_'Me? Power player.. ? So it wasn't all in vain… ? My power… '_ she looked at her rusty, hurt hands.

"You should go to the doctor. "

"Ah, y-yes. " she nodded dumb folded as she stumbled out of the court. Passing by Tezuka, she was stopped by his emotionless words.

"I hope you know understand that vanity and cockiness have nothing to do with tennis." He said, without looked at her.

She looked down into the ground, and without a word, she started to run away from the courts.

Of course, what he said was true. But enough of it already, inside of her, a painful battle was taking place.


End file.
